Impuro
by Gealaich
Summary: Un oneshot de Dean y Castiel, es un chico chico, hago un spoiler de la 9 pero es una historia romántica sobre cómo se siente Dean y cómo Cass encaja en su vida. Si os gusta mi estilo escribiendo me publican mi primera novela este año, si queréis saber de qué va buscad "Ariel y el asesino de mujeres" en Facebook.


_Un aviso, en esta historia hago un spoiler sobre la 9 temporada, así que dejo a vuestra elección continuar la lectura o no. _

_**IMPURO**_

Las gotas de lluvia descendían por su cabeza, estaba helado, pero aún no quería entrar en el Bunker. Sentía la violencia a su alrededor, el dolor de cada ser humano sobre la faz de la tierra, sus miedos y, por encima de todas las cosas, su afán de venganza. Cada vez le resultaba más difícil ignorar esos sentimientos y, por esa razón, cada vez se sentía más y más violento. La marca de Caín era un amplificador de todos esos pensamientos oscuros y comprendió, demasiado tarde, a qué se había referido Caín cuando le habló de la carga.

¿Por qué había escogido, como siempre, la solución más difícil para él?

¿Por qué tenía esa jodida costumbre de cargar sobre su espalda los problemas del mundo?

En realidad sabía la respuesta, se consideraba impuro, indigno porque todavía le torturaban los recuerdos de su estancia en el Infierno y de lo que había hecho allí. Había mucha sangre en sus manos, quizás la marca del asesino le serviría para purgar sus pecados. Pero la marca lo había condenado también a la soledad porque comprendió, demasiado tarde, que era una carga que llevaría de por vida; si tenía suerte durante siglos, si no hasta el final del universo. Dean nunca había leído la Biblia, pero recordaba que la historia de Caín y Abel se remontaba al Antiguo Testamento, Caín debía tener más de mil años y ese era el futuro que les esperaba.

Suspiró, vería morir a Sammie, a los hijos y descendientes de su hermano, incluso a los suyos propios. Perdería a todos y se quedaría solo en la Tierra, huérfano, sin más compañía que el dolor de las almas a su alrededor. Intentó evitarlo, pero una lágrima descendió por su mejilla, su propia alma estaba desgarrada por el dolor y lo sentía amplificado a causa del regalo de Caín.

Un coche se paró frente al Bunker y descendió la única persona a la que realmente quería ver. Caminó hacia Dean decidido, en sus ojos percibió el afecto y la preocupación. Dean nunca había tenido que ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos frente a Castiel, él ya había visto su alma, sabía cuán rota estaba, conocía cada remendado porque la había zurcido con fragmentos de su propia gracia. Su nombre se le escurrió entre los labios como una plegaria, se derrumbó en el suelo y se echó a llorar como un niño pequeño.

Castiel se arrodilló a su lado y lo abrazó, acarició su pelo, estrechó su cuerpo con fuerza e hizo lo que había deseado desde que sanó el alma desgarrada de Dean con pedazos de su gracia, lo besó. Los fragmentos de su gracia, que aún habitaban en Dean, se liberaron y tejieron una fina red alrededor de los dos, cada hebra representaba un instante de su vida en común, cada pedazo guardaba anhelos, secretos y sueños de una vida juntos, sin importar que Dean fuera un hombre y él un Ángel, cada hilo era un beso que nunca había sido entregado. Y, de pronto, ya no necesitó ninguna otra gracia porque la suya retornó a él, cada hilo era una nota y formó una hermosa melodía; la música de su alma y la de Dean, sonando al compás, transformándose en una promesa de eternidad, en un juramento de amor eterno y, en cada nota, escuchó la voz de su Padre, entregándole el regalo que siempre le había correspondido y que nunca se había atrevido a aceptar: Su mejor creación, un ser humano imperfecto, pero suyo.

En un instante elevó sus hermosas alas al cielo y se llevó a su humano con él a las Cataratas del Niágara, por alguna razón le parecía el lugar más apropiado para confesar a Dean sus sentimientos y para entregarse completamente a él. Leyó sus pensamientos y lo observó con gran amor.

- No eres impuro, Dean. – Susurró porque temía romper la magia.- Y aunque vivas miles de años, nunca vas a estar solo porque yo voy a estar siempre a tu lado. Cuando me convertí en humano aprendí unas pocas cosas sobre vosotros, comprendí lo qué era el amor y, de algún modo, lo busqué. Tardé mucho tiempo en darme cuenta de que yo ya sabía lo que era, entregué parte de mi gracia para salvar tu alma y lo hice porque entre los millones de seres humanos que hay en el mundo, tú eres mío.

Me perteneces porque yo rescaté tu alma del Infierno y la traje de vuelta a este mundo.

No hemos tenido un camino fácil y, sin duda, perderemos a muchos seres queridos en el trayecto porque tú y yo, para bien o para mal, viviremos miles de años. Mi gracia ha reconocido a tu alma y tu alma ha reconocido a mi gracia, se pertenecen, nuestras vidas están unidas desde este momento y nunca nos separaremos.

No eres impuro, amor, porque tú eres mi regalo.

- No tengo mucho que ofrecerte, lo único que poseo es mi propia alma desgarrada, pero te la entrego si me prometes que nunca me vas a dejar solo. Soy un cazador con la marca de Caín, pero si tú permaneces a mi lado… no me importará vivir miles de años más porque te amo, Cass y me alegro de haberme atrevido a reconocerlo por fin.

- Juntos somos mejores, Dean, nos completamos.- Dean besó una vez más a Cass y no se sintió impuro porque su ángel estaba dispuesto a compartir la carga de la marca de Caín con él y ya no había lugar para la soledad.

**FIN**

_Me apetecía hacer un Oneshot porque casi siempre escribo historias más largas, llevaba un tiempo sin escribir fanfiction de "Supernatural" y un día se me ocurrió una escena de Dean empapándose bajo la lluvia, tiene poco diálogo y es más bien nostálgica, pero espero que os haya gustado. Las críticas, buenas y malas, son bien recibidas. Gracias a quienes han seguido mis fics y, especialmente, a quienes habéis dejado reviews._


End file.
